Conker Babysits Pipsy
by Conkerfan420
Summary: Conker watches Pipsy for a week.
1. It begins

Conker was at home, watching TV when the phone next to him rung he answered it "Hello who is it?" he ask.

"Hey Conker it's Pipsy's mother, can you please watch Pipsy for me?" Pipsy's mom asked.

"Sure I can drop her off at my place." Conker said.

"Alright thanks Conker she'll be there soon." Ms. Mouse said.

"Alright see ya soon." Conker said happily as he hung up.

"Pipsy, Conker is gonna Babysit you." she said. Pipsy squealed happily, hugging her mom "Thanks mom." she said. They then went to Conker's house, Pipsy was dropped off "See you in a week Pipsy." her mom said, Pipsy waved goodbye, she went inside "Hey Conker." she greeted.

"Hey Pipsy it's been a while." Conker said.

Pipsy sat next to him.

Conker smiled at her "Pipsy do you want a play spanking?" he asked.

Pipsy smiled "Yes please." she said, going over his lap.

Conker smile, Gently patting her bum, stopping to occasionally rub it.

Pipsy smiled at the pats, wiggling her tush "Please punish me I've been really naughty." she said playfully.

"Oh I will punish you Pipsy." Conker said, playfully smack her tush, watching it bounce.

Pipsy moaned happily with each pat "Harder." she said.

"Are you sure?" Conker asked her.

Pipsy nodded "I want actual swat, they feel good." she said.

Conker nodded, landing firm smacks on her tush.

Pipsy smiled "That feels good Conker." she said cutely.

Pretty soon Conker stopped, sat Pipsy up and, smiled down at her.

Pipsy's bum was pink. She hugged Conker "I love you Conker." She said, nuzzling him.

Conker then heard Pipsy's stomach growl "Looks like some one hungry." he said, taking her to the kitchen and, putting the toddler in highchair.

"Can I have some spaghetti?" Pipsy asked him.

Conker nodded, opened up a can, poured into a bowl and, spoon-fed her.

Pipsy smiled when she was soon full.

"What do you wanna do now?" Conker asked.

Pipsy yawned "I wanna nap with you Conker." she said

Conker nodded taking Pipsy to his room, put her in his bed and, joined her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Going to the Mall

The next morning Conker woke up and saw Pipsy lying on his chest "Good morning Pipsy." he said, patting Pipsy's bum.

Pipsy woke up "Morning Conker." she said, smiling at the pats.

"Do you wanna go to the mall?" Conker asked.

Pipsy nodded "Yes Conker I do." "But can you change me first?" she asked.

"Sure Pipsy." Conker said, placing her on a nearby changing table and, undid her diaper and threw it away "Wow what a stink!" Conker said playfully.

Pipsy blushed a little at the comment.

Conker then wiped Pipsy's bum, gave it a playful smack and , rediapered her "Better?" he asked.

Pipsy nodded "Thanks Conker." she said happily.

"You're let's go." Conker said, carrying Pipsy to his car and, putting her in the car seat.

Pipsy smiled and waited patiently.

Conker soon stopped, got Pipsy out and, went in "Where to first?" he asked her.

Pipsy pondered for a bit, she then saw a store called _Spanking R Us_ "That one Conker!" she said pointing to it.

Conker saw it "OK Pipsy." he said, taking her there.

Pipsy smiled entering the store. "Hello you two and welcome to _Spankings R Us._ " an employee named Mike said.

Conker smiled "Hi my name is Conker and this cutie is Pipsy" he introduced.

Pipsy hid behind Conker a bit nervous. Mike smiled "Nice to meet you my names Mike DeWitt." he said.

"So Pipsy what would you like for me to buy you?" Conker asked her.

Pipsy thought for a moment "How about that paddle?" she said.

Conker looked at it's price it was $29.99 "OK Pipsy." he said "Mike can we test this out?" he asked.

"Go for it!" Mike exclaimed. Pipsy bent over and touched her toes.

Conker rested the paddle on Pipsy's diapered bum and landed 5 WHACKS, the paddle was quite sturdy.

With each WHACK Pipsy moaned happily. Mike watched them ,smiling a little.

"We'll take it." Conker said and went to the counter.

"That'll be $29.99." Mike said. Pipsy stood up and following Conker.

Conker gave Mike $35 "Keep the change." he said as he and Pipsy went out of the store.

Pipsy smiled as her stomach growled "Conker I'm hungry." "Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure Pipsy." Conker said, taking her to a food stand. "What would you like?" he asked.

Pipsy pointed to the pancakes "Those." she said cutely.

Conker nodded and got himself a coffee.

Pipsy waited for pancakes and saw Conker's coffee "What's that?" she asked.

"It's coffee Pipsy." Conker told her.

"Can I have some Conker?" Pipsy asked.

"No you can't Pipsy" Conker said gently.

"Why not Conker?" Pipsy asked.

"Because I don't want you running everywhere Pipsy." Conker explained.

Pipsy nodded and she soon got her pancakes "Conker can you feed me?" she asked.

Conker nodded and fed Pipsy, they were soon done, he paid the bill and, took her.

"Conker can we go home?" Pipsy asked five hours later, yawning.

"Sure Pipsy." Conker said carrying her to the car and driving back to his place.

Pipsy slept through the whole trip.

When they got back Conker tucked Pipsy in his bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Day 2 ends

An hour or two later Conker saw Pipsy "Hey there sleepy head." he said to her.

"Hey Conker what time is it?" Pipsy asked him.

"It's about 9 o'clock which means it's bath time Pipsy." Conker said

"Oh man do I have to take a bath?" Pipsy whined cutely.

"Yes Pipsy you do." Conker said, picking up Pipsy and, taking her to the bathroom.

"But I don't wanna!" Pipsy whined kicking and squirming.

"Pipsy stop kicking and take your bath like a big girl." Conker said.

Pipsy sighed in defeat "Ok Conker I'll take a bath." She said reluctantly.

"Good girl!" Conker praised,undressing her and, putting her in the tub.

"Idiot Conker." Pipsy grumbled.

"What was that?" Conker asked.

"Nothing." Pipsy said quickly.

"That's not what I heard." Conker said to her. "It sounded like "idiot Conker"." he said, turning on the water.

"Sorry Conker I just really hate baths." Pipsy apologized.

"It's ok Pipsy." Conker said to her, pouring shampoo into her hair.

Pipsy shuttered a bit as the cool shampoo made contact.

Conker then rubbed the shampoo into Pipsy's hair.

Pipsy soon relaxed a little.

Conker saw this "Oh you like baths now huh?" he asked.

Pipsy nodded, smiling.

"Lean under the faucet so I can rinse the shampoo out of your hair." Conker said.

Pipsy did so feeling relaxed.

"Alright time to get you out and dry you off." Conker said turning off the water.

Pipsy stood up and raised both her hands wanting to be picked up.

Conker picked her up, got a towel and, dried her off.

Pipsy blushed covering herself.

Conker then carried Pipsy the nursery he made, put her on a changing table and, rediapered her.

Pipsy smiled "Thanks Conker" she said, hugging him.

"You're welcome." Conker said, hugging her back.

Pipsy soon fell back to sleep.

Conker looked outside it was getting "Good night Pipsy." he said gently, putting Pipsy in a nearby crib and went to his room and fell asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Morning Spankings

Conker woke up the next morning, got dressed and, checked Pipsy.

Pipsy was sleeping soundly in her crib she then woke up "Morning Conker." she yawned cutely.

"Morning Pipsy how was your sleep?" Conker asked.

"It was good." Pipsy said.

Conker noticed Pipsy's diaper was soaked "Time to change your diaper." he said.

Pipsy nodded and tried to climb out of her crib but, ended up landing on her head "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she bawled loudly.

Conker ran to Pipsy, picked her up and, hugged her "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I was trying to be a big girl and get out myself." Pipsy whimpered, hugging Conker tightly.

Conker rubbed Pipsy's back "Next time I'm getting you out." he said.

Pipsy agreed and soon calmed down "Can you change me Conker?" she sniffled.

"Sure Pipsy." Conker said putting her on the changing and changed her.

"Thanks Conker." Pipsy said.

"You're welcome." Conker said.

Pipsy's tummy growled "Conker I'm hungry." she said.

"What would you like to eat?" Conker asked.

"Cake." Pipsy said.

"No it's Pipsy too early." Conker said.

"How about eggs?" Pipsy asked.

"Ok Pipsy wait in this highchair 'till I get back." Conker told her.

Pipsy nodded and waited patiently.

Conker soon came back with the eggs and spoon-fed them to Pipsy.

Pipsy happily ate the eggs.

Conker then put the dishes in the sink and took Pipsy to the living "What do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Pipsy grinned "I want a spanking." she said.

Conker placed Pipsy over his lap "How naughty were you?" he asked.

"I was very naughty." Pipsy said.

Conker raised his hand and brought it down firmly on Pipsy's diapered bum.

Pipsy smiled as she was spanked.

Conker spanked Pipsy for 10 minutes and stopped.

Pipsy hugged Conker in the end.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Park

"Wanna go to the park?" Conker asked.

Pipsy nodded.

Conker smiled, carrying Pipsy to the park.

When they got there Pipsy ran to the swing.

Conker chuckled, sitting on a bench.

Pipsy played on the swing happily.

Conker smiled at Pipsy.

Pipsy swung up high, released her grip, did a flip and, landed on her feet.

Conker was amazed by this.

Pipsy went to him, smiling.

"That was amazing." Conker said.

Pipsy nodded.

1 hour later Conker took Pipsy to his house.

Pipsy smiled when they got home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
